wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Placeholder Member Profile
This is a placeholder template for new WACK members and audition finalists. Go ahead and copy-paste the source code of this page to help you make pages for all new members and auditionees! This is normally where you would give a brief description of the member in question, such as: '''UwU wu (ウ于ウ·于) was a finalist in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2020. She was eliminated on day 2 Or, if they actually debut: UwU wu (ウ于ウ·于) is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a member of BiMBO. (Or whatever group she ends up in) Don't forget to click on (or edit in source mode) the infobox and fill in as much information as you know about that member. Anything you don't know, just leave blank. You can insert their profile image by uploading their photo to the (or even this very page) and copy-pasting the URL into the code that looks like: '' '' Biography You can just delete this part if this is an undebuted audition member, unless there's something interesting about them, like if they were an idol before. In that case, write a little bit about their previous entertainment history, something like: In early 2016, UwU wu was a member of the local idol group, Grizzly Princess Pigment, under the name "Mariko McGrizzly"*. She graduated from the group on July 27th, 2019. Afterward, she took part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2020, but was eliminated on day 2 after she didn't win at Fortnite. *You can make a new page on the previous group if you wish, but it isn't essential. If the member debuts, you can write something like: UwU wu took part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2020 and managed to complete all seven days. At the concluding WACK EXHiBiTION, it was announced that she would debut in BiMBO. Personal Life This section is optional, as you'll be unlikely to know any details about their personal lives if the member is brand new or undebuted. If you learn any information about their non-professional life (this can include family, personal relationships, childhood etc.) write it here. Otherwise, you can just delete this part. Discography Unless they actually released stuff before, you can just ignore and delete this part. If not, you should write it like: Singles * 2018.04.01 MMM BREAD Albums * 2018.10.10 Brand-new idol MONSTER BOURGEOiSiE Trivia * This is where any other interesting tidbits about this member goes. If this is an audition camp participant, typically the basis of their parody name would go here. In this example's case it would be something like: * Her audition name was a parody of Uruu Ru. Gallery Don't expect to have a significant amount of images to put in the gallery at this point. However, if you have any pictures from the audition camp, or previous entertainment careers, you can enter source mode and use this code to make a gallery (remove the spaces before each line or it won't work): imagenamehere.jpg whateverthisphotoiscalled.png yougettheidea.jpg|But also, if you do this, you can provide a caption to the photo! Great for tagging promotional profile photos! For example: ''You can also use the gallery tool in the toolbar, however, the search function is usually pretty dreadful so its actually easier to just copy the URL from the images page and paste them into the code. '' Category:Templates Category:Placeholders